


A Real Good Idea

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Mentalist
Genre: Cockwarming if you squint, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Jack has the bright idea one day to introduce something a little different in the bedroom for his two lovers. You and Marcus are more than alright with this.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You, Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Kudos: 5





	A Real Good Idea

It was no secret that Jack often took the lead during sex between the three of you. He could often be found manhandling you or Marcus into doing his bidding, usually at the complete delight of whoever happened to be on the receiving end of the other two’s attention. But this time, he’d wanted a more… hands-off approach. Jack had made his desires known to you and Marcus as the three of you had laid in bed earlier that morning with you in between the two men.

“Say, I’ve got an idea. How would the two of you feel if we tried somethin’ new in this here bed of ours?” his soft southern drawl sounded.

“What’re you thinking?” Marcus responded from the other side of you.

“Well,” Jack began, “what if you lay our girl down and give her some good lovin’ while I just… sit off to the side and direct? Tell y’all what to do but keep my hands off?”

You and Marcus exchanged a look before you responded for the two of you.

“That sounds like a real good idea to me.”

And it wasn’t long after that that the two of you found yourself in your current position: Marcus taking you, fast and hard, while Jack sat in a chair off to the side and fisted his cock as he directed the two of you.

“Go on, Marcus, fuck ‘er like you mean it,” he grunted, and Marcus suddenly surged into you, his hips snapping against you as he leaned down to you from his spot above you.

“There, that’s a good boy,” Jack drawled in response when Marcus’s action ripped a sharp cry of pleasure from you, “Just look at you two. Better than any porn _I’ve_ ever seen, that’s for _damn_ sure. Now how about you tell our girl how she’s makin’ you feel, hm?”

“Feels good,” Marcus immediately blurted, “god, you feel so fucking good, baby. So warm and wet, so tight, and so. Fucking. Good.”

His last statement was punctuated with hand thrusts, and you didn’t hesitate to return the praise he’d so graciously lavished upon you. In fact, you were so caught up in how Marcus felt inside of you that you almost forgot you had an audience.

Almost.

“Good… good. Keep goin’, just like that. I don’t want either of you stoppin’ until you’re both fucked out and sated. Y’got that?” Jack’s voice drifted into your consciousness, and without hesitating, you and Marcus nodded while he continued to drive his hips into you.

His brutal pace continued, and beneath the sounds of your coupling, you could hear the slick sound of Jack touching himself as he watched. You arched your back into Marcus, leaning your head back to bare your neck to him as he attached his lips to the skin there.

You couldn’t tell how long Marcus had been driving into you. Couldn’t tell how many directions Jack had given. But all at once you felt the tell-tale coil begin to wind itself in your core, a sure sign of your impending orgasm.

“Gonna… gonna cum,” you breathed.

“Me too,” Marcus replied, “ _fuck_ , me too.”

“Now look at me. Right at me, both of ya. I wanna see the looks on your faces when you cum,” Jack ordered, causing you and Marcus to shift your gaze over to where he was seated. His own hand had a firm grip on the base of his cock, no doubt to keep himself from finishing just yet.

“Well go on, you two,” Jack said, a teasing lilt to his voice, “lemme see my two pretty lovers make each other cum.”

As if on cue, you felt your walls contract around Marcus as his hips snapped into yours one final time. Your eyes never left Jack’s, and a vague, hazy part of you realized that you were feeling Marcus’s cock twitching inside of you as he emptied himself into you. You glanced away from Jack then, pulling Marcus’s face to yours to kiss his cheek before turning his face to kiss his lips

“Good,” Jack said, his voice softer and more gentle, “Good. So good for me, doin’ everythin’ I asked for. But we ain’t quite done just yet.”

You glanced over to see Jack stand from his chair, his length still in hand as he made his way over to the bed. Marcus flipped the two of you over before sitting up with you in his lap as Jack moved behind you.

“Now, c’mere, babygirl. I know Marcus fucked you real good, but you wouldn’t deny your cowboy the same pleasure, would you?” He teased as he climbed into bed, sitting back against the headboard before pulling you into his lap as Marcus stayed inside of you.

You smiled as you shook your head, more than eager to take Jack just as you had Marcus. But after Marcus kissed your lips and moved to pull out of you, Jack reached down and grabbed his wrist.

“No, no, don’t go nowhere, Marcus. I wanna try somethin’. I’m sure our girl can handle it, cantcha, sweetheart?” Jack asked, reaching for Marcus as he kissed down your neck, “Now, I need you both to sit still for me, okay? If it’s too much just say so, and I’ll stop.”

You nodded against him, as did Marcus, and suddenly your eyes widened as you felt the blunt head of Jack’s cock press at your entrance. Surely he couldn’t think you could take both of them at once in the same place, could he? But you couldn’t deny the fact that the idea alone of trying to fit both of your lovers inside of you excited you.

You let out a low grunt as you felt Jack begin to push his way into you, your breath beginning to come in short, heavy bursts as you worked to accommodate him. Any time you opened your mouth, it seemed that an endless stream of small whines and moans escaped from you. Almost as if he could sense the overstimulation rising within you, Jack leaned forward and kissed the shell of your ear before speaking.

“Shh, shh, shh… you’re doin’ so good, baby. Just a little more,” Jack’s dulcet tones sounded in your ear, your breath slowly evening out again as he continued to slide the rest of his length into you alongside Marcus.

“There,” Jack murmured, kissing your cheek in a tender action that heavily contrasted the scenario it was a part of, “that’s my girl. Toldja you could do it. You doin’ okay, Marcus?”

Your lidded gaze caught Marcus’s nod, his own breathing slightly heavy as his hands continued to grip your hips like vices.

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered, “it’s… fuck, it’s so _tight_ …”

“Well, I’d certainly hope so,” Jack chuckled lowly, “we’ve got our girl here stuffed full. Ain’t that right, babygirl?”

You nodded feverishly, and Jack only continued talking in response.

“How does it feel, darlin’? Havin’ both your boys fillin’ up that gorgeous pussy at the same time?”

“Feels good,” you sighed, “feels so fucking good… never felt so full before…”

Suddenly Marcus surged forward, capturing your lips in a harsh kiss before pulling back ever so slightly.

“Good,” he said simply, “can we… can we move now, baby? Please?”

You thought for a moment, noting how there seemed to be no discomfort or pain before you nodded and Marcus and Jack began to roll their hips in tandem at a slow pace.

The sensation was nearly indescribable. At first, they both started at the same rhythm, both pulling from you and thrusting into you at the same time. The action would shift from rendering you almost completely empty to almost unbearably full at the same time, something you found yourself chasing as it went on.

Suddenly, your boys began to increase their pace, and you felt one of Jack’s hands reach up before you saw it grab Marcus by the back of the neck to yank his lips to Jack’s. You could hear their tongues sliding together near your ear, along with the slick sounds of them both thrusting into you at the same time.

“ _Fuck_ , you made her nice and wet, didn’t you?” Jack growled against Marcus’s lips, “filled her up nice and full to make it easier on us, hm?”

“Yes,” Marcus breathed, “Yes… she’s takin’ us so well, isn’t she?”

“Oh, y’got that right,” Jack chuckled, “Between _her_ pussy and _your_ cock, I ain’t gonna last long. Almost made me cum just watchin.”

You and Marcus shared a look that said the two of you were close as well as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, kissing you before panting into the space between you.

“I think we’re close again too, Jack,” he said, “how about it, sweetheart? You gonna let us cum inside of you?”

You nodded in response, and one of your hands slid down your body to circle your clit as your free hand reached back to tangle in Jack’s hair.

“That’s our good girl,” Jack growled, nipping at your neck, “make yourself cum for us, pretty baby. Show your boys how good we make you feel.”

A few more twists of your wrist was all it took to send you hurtling over your peak once more, taking Jack and Marcus with you as your walls fluttered around them. Your world was encompassed by blinding ecstasy, and it wasn’t until you leaned back against Jack’s chest that you found your breath again.

“Can… can we stay like this?” You asked softly, “Just for a minute. It… it feels good. This feels good.”

You caught sight of Marcus looking over your shoulder with a smile that Jack no doubt returned before hearing Jack purr into your ear.

“Darlin’, we can stay like this for as long as you want,” he said.

“Maybe even long enough to go again,” Marcus added lightly, causing you to turn your head to smile at your boys.

“Now _that_ ,” you said, “sounds like a damn good idea to me.”


End file.
